Not so Fearless after All
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: "Hey...Logan?"..."Yeah,Kendall?"..."Are you...are you really afraid of nothing?" For the first time, Logan can't give a straight  off answer because he's remembering that night...RPS, one-shot


**Alrighty here's another quick one-shot for ya; there's a LOT of fluff! This is loosely inspired by an episode of "Shake it up"; yeah I was bored and there was nothing else to watch...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, starry Los Angeles night and the crescent moon shone light down in the streets. Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson lay on a blanket on the rooftop of Paramount Studios. The two hadn't spent time alone together since their summer tour ended. They hadn't really spoken much, more or less just enjoyed being close again. Logan's right arm wrapped around Kendall; his hand rubbing up and down the younger's forearm.<p>

"Hey...Logan?" Kendall finally says.

"Yeah, Kendall?" Logan sighs.

"Are you really...are you really afraid of nothing?" Kendall asked.

For the first time, Logan can't give a straight off answer because he's remembering that night...

_/Flashback.../_

_The cast of Big Time Rush sat around the camp fire laughing together. The filming of season two had just ended and the cast was hanging out at the beach. Everything was going great until a certain game got out of hand..._

_"Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Logan exclaimed. _

_"Uh, how old do you think we are?" Erin chuckled. _

_Ciara said, "Well, I'm fourteen and truth or dare can be for all ages." _

_"Very true," David stated. _

_"Alright then, let's do it," Denyse exclaimed. "Hmm...Carlos; truth or dare?" _

_Carlos thinks for a while. "Dare." _

_"Okay, I dare you to..." She pointed to a cricket that hopped through the sand. "To eat that cricket." _

_"Eww!" Savannah, Kelli, and Katelyn giggled. _

_Carlos swallowed. "Okay." He picked up the cricket by its wings and closed his eyes, releasing the cricket. "AGH!" The oldest member of BTR gagged. "I can feel it! BLECH!" _

_Everyone laughed. James chuckled, "I think that tops all the gross things I've eaten." _

_Logan smiled. "Ha...okay; Kendall, truth or dare?" _

_"Dare, of course," Kendall answered quickly. _

_Logan smirked. "Then I dare you to climb to the top of that rock-"the brunette nodded to a huge rock at the edge of the water that stretched out- "And into the water."_

_Kendall snorted, "Easy enough; I'll BRB!" The blonde sprinted to the foot of the rock. There, he took off his shirt so that he was wearing only his swim trunks. Kendall climbed his way up the rock and stood on the very edge. Logan and the rest of the cast gave Kendall thumbs up. They all clapped when the tall boy dived into the freezing water. "THIS IS AWESOME!" The blonde called loudly. "YOU SHOULD ALL JUMP IN, THE WATER'S FINE!" _

_"I told you Kendall wouldn't back down from any dare," Ciara whispered to David. _

_"Kay, Kendall you can come out now!" Logan shouted down the beach. _

_He stood up in the water and began to drag himself out when he stumbled forward. His friends' laughter dies off slowly and they all run over to him. "Kendall what's wrong?" Katelyn gasped. _

_"I...I think I stepped on a broken bottle; guys it hurts," Kendall coughed, sitting down in the sand. _

_"Oh my god, there's so much blood," James rasped. _

_Ciara exclaimed, "I'll get Scott; someone call help!" _

_Logan stroked a hand up and down the younger's back. He whispered, "Its gonna be okay, Kendall; I promise." Logan couldn't bite back the fact it was his dare to cause Kendall this. That's when everything felt as if it slowed down...everything happened methodically...Scott got down to them, the ambulance arrived, Kendall was taken away, Logan begged the paramedics to let him ride with the younger...Kendall was brought into surgery...That had been terrifying for the brunette to hear. His cast mates tried to tell him again and again that it wasn't his fault Kendall was hurt...But Logan couldn't and wouldn't believe him. When visitors were finally allowed to see Kendall, the older boy was first to see him. _

_"H-hi," Logan stammered uneasily. _

_"Hi..." Kendall yawned. _

_Logan closed the door behind him and sat in the chair next to Kendall's hospital bed. "You okay, Kindle?" _

_"Well, I was asleep during the surgery so I didn't feel it-"_

_"Scott thinks it'll be better if we cancel the summer tour," Logan cuts in. _

_Kendall's eyes widen. "But I don't need my foot to sing!" _

_"But you need it to do the choreography," the brunette pointed out. _

_The younger's green eyes watered and he whipped away a single tear that escaped. "I just feel like I'm letting down my fans...letting down you, James, and Carlos." _

_Logan closed his eyes for a brief second. "I just don't want you to get hurt..."_

_"Are you serious?" Kendall snapped. "You're the freaking daredevil who risks his life whenever he gets the chance!" _

_Logan didn't flinch. "That's because I'm stupid. I'm young and stupid; we all are Kendall. But I hate that it was my dare that caused you to end up in the hospital." The two were silent for what felt like endless hours. Finally Logan gets up and heads for the door. He paused and said before he left, "I love you too much for you to get hurt..."_

_/End of flashback.../_

Kendall fell asleep, his head resting on Logan's chest. The brunette sighs and kisses Kendall's forehead. When Logan didn't answer him, Kendall forgot about it and drifted off.

"I'm afraid of you getting hurt..." Logan whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably bad; but hey, plz review anyways!<strong>


End file.
